


Redolent

by Mattycakes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale has a vulva, Crowley has a penis, M/M, PWP, Possessive Sex, first good omens fic, non gendered celestial beings using male pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattycakes/pseuds/Mattycakes
Summary: Crowley can smell desire. He gets annoyed when Aziraphale's customers stink up the bookshop with their lusty thoughts towards his angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Redolent

**Author's Note:**

> first attempt at Good Omens fic :P

Oh dear. Crowley was getting agitated. 

Aziraphale knew deep down that Crowley had a good soul, whatever demonic aspects he had, but the fact was, he still had them. Aziraphale didn’t have to worry about Crowley ever doing anything _terrible_ to humans, but Aziraphale and Crowley’s definitions of _terrible_ versus _naughty_ tended to differ. 

Crowley was currently staring at the human talking to Aziraphale like he was intending to give him a stern talking-to, possibly while in the form of some unspeakable horror that would haunt the man’s nightmares for the rest of his life. 

“Well, if there’s nothing else, I should get back to work,” Aziraphale said lightly, breaking away from the human and getting back to the never ending task of sorting out his mess of a bookshop. The human’s face fell slightly, before hitching back into a polite, forced grin and exiting the store. He’d only been gone a few moments before Aziraphale felt Crowley crowd the space right behind him. 

“If you’re going to glare at all my customers, you could at least buy a book yourself, you know,” Aziraphale said lightly. “A bit of reading might do you some good. Keep you out of trouble for a while.”

“He was lusssting after you,” Crowley said, his voice low and rasping in a distinctly snake-like manner. Aziraphale swallowed. Crowley’s hands had wandered to his hips and Aziraphale found himself silently performing a miracle to switch the sign on the door from ‘open’ to ‘closed’. 

“You’re being ridiculous,” Aziraphale chided Crowley, continuing to shelve books that he wasn’t 100% sure belonged on this shelf. Aziraphale felt his cheeks grow hot as Crowley bristled excitedly at Aziraphale’s coy play at disinterest.

“I could sssmell it,” Crowley insisted, pressing against Aziraphale’s back. “He was _reeking_ of desire all the while he was talking to you, Angel, and you just stood there, all sweetness and sunshine.” Crowley nipped at Aziraphale’s earlobe. “Completely unaware of the effect you were having,” Crowley went on, letting the hands at Aziraphale’s hips begin a possessive massage. “Were you completely unaware, Angel? Or do you like acting innocent while humans think about _fucking you?”_

“I’m sure he wasn’t thinking about _me._ Humans think about sex every nine minutes. I’m sure the whole world smells like lust to you,” Aziraphale pointed out archly. “You can’t tell who’s lusting about what just through-”

“I _can,”_ Crowley interrupted, tugging Aziraphale against him possessively, his hands moving to caress Aziraphale’s front. “I absssolutely can, angel, and you have no idea how often people lussst after _you.”_

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Aziraphale protested self-consciously, and Crowley hissed. 

“I’d never lie to you, angel,” Crowley promised in his ear, making Aziraphale shudder. His roaming hands squeezed, his arms now embracing Aziraphale tightly. “They’ve alwaysss wanted you, and it’s always infuriated me.” Aziraphale took in a sharp breath that he didn’t actually need to take as he imagined Crowley stewing in silent rage throughout the ages as Aziraphale indulged the attentions of humans. Aziraphale had known, a guilty part of him had always known that humans found him attractive, and a guilty part of him _liked it._ Even more now that it seemed to inflame the passions of a certain demon. 

Crowley’s hands were working the buckle of Aziraphale’s belt. “But now you’re _mine,_ angel,” he growled, “you’re _mine,_ and nobody gets to touch you but _me.”_

“Yes,” Aziraphale agreed immediately. “I am yours. And you’re mine.”

Crowley hissed in equal parts rage and delight as he tore the belt from Aziraphale’s waist, his movements now wild and urgent as he handled their flies until both their trousers were down just enough for Crowley to do what he needed to do. To Crowley, the whole bookshop still stank of that _human_ and his _desire_ for Aziraphale _,_ and Crowley meant to overpower it with his own. Aziraphale made a soft noise as Crowley shoved his fingers between Aziraphale’s legs and willed Aziraphale’s body to change.

Aziraphale moaned weakly as he felt a set of genitals manifest under Crowley’s hand, immediately slick and aching with a need to be filled. Crowley pushed a finger against Aziraphale, hissing appreciatively at the ease with which it slid inside. He could scent the physical evidence of Azirpahale’s desire on his tongue, but better than that was the metaphysical desire that was slowly eeking from Aziraphale and clouding the bookshop, overpowering the lingering traces of desire for Aziraphale that the human had rudely brought about the place. Crowley added a second finger, and it was so slick and easy Crowley withdrew both with a sudden snarl and lined himself up. 

“Mine,” Crowley hissed again, burying himself in to the hilt. Aziraphale let out a shocked, appreciative sound as he found himself suddenly full, and he bucked and twitched in the moment Crowley gave him before he was pulling out and driving back inside. Aziraphale sagged, his arms braced and clinging to the shelf in front of him as he tilted his hips back and rose to his toes, straining to provide Crowley the deepest angle from their position against the bookshelf. 

Crowley was making harsh, snarling sounds as he pulled Aziraphale’s hips back to meet every punishing thrust, one hand snaking up to clamp around Aziraphale’s shoulder so as to brace him. Aziraphale made a sharp, keening sound and started to wriggle earnestly in Crowley’s grip, his cunt clenching and twitching in warning before it suddenly clamped around Crowley like a vice. Crowley let loose a long, satisfied growl and buried himself as deeply as he could as he spilled into that impossibly tight warmth, grinding relentlessly into the angel to prolong their orgasms. 

Reality seemed a little distant after that; Crowley’s legs were starting to feel numb and Aziraphale was nearly sliding down the bookshelf. They’d straighten up in a minute, Crowley thought as his rage and jealousy floated away, soothed by the scent of Aziraphale’s desire for Crowley, which was now the only desire Crowley could detect permeating the bookshop. 

For now, Crowley wanted to enjoy being against and inside his angel a few moments longer.


End file.
